Sweet Seduction
by aika-chan02
Summary: Love may be sweet, isn't it? But for Lire, she's about to face things unexpected when a perky druid strikes his best moves to make her know the true meaning of 'sweet'. Beware. Rated M for lemon. ryanlire with a little jinamy


Oh no, don't look at me. Well uhh... here we are. This one is another one-shot of my favorite couple **all the time** and this time, this one is made with a lot of ideas shared with Kurisuchin Westphalia (skyhunter18) back when we were having a whacky chat about them. Hurrr... those fresh and... SWEET ideas... (pants) Ehi... ehi... ehi... Alright, calm down, me! You'll ruin the audience impact of this story! (enough ranting~ on to the story)

**Yes, this is ANOTHER rated M fanfic (my second one, actually) The first one ALSO regards lemon scene with the same couple as well. And it looks like it would be another (not-so) sweet and yet a breath-taking one like this story. I'm gonna make few changes for the character attributes (personalities ftw) depending on my wild imagination. **

**If you can't stand lemon, don't read this. (I know I am not into mature stuff like this but seriously, I'll make this fanfic for fans out there searching for lemon scenes with this couple. If you've read my last one, you might find it extremely awful. Because it is to me.**

**Anyway, this story also contains sweet and funny scenes before the 'very sweet' scene.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and the characters. I own the plot and this sick imagination of mine ;)

* * *

><p>Whew, after taking down those monsters from the Elven Forest I deserve a break. Who knows I defeated the orcs all by myself despite Elesis and Arme refusing to help me out just because Arme is scared of trolls. I had no other choice but to do it by myself and use tons of my arrows to defeat the creature.<p>

So here we are, we just got back to the castle and the Knight Master decided to take the missions on hold. Ah, thank Gaia. I realized I'm craving for something to eat before my stomach growls. I set my composite bow aside and sat on the couch to rest. I caught sight of Arme taking out the cherry pie she left inside the oven when Lass came by to see the still warm and mouth- watering pie. Yeah, Lass likes cherry pie. Arme once told me it was his favorite. Well, her last baked cherry pie intended for him was devoured by a _very _hungry Elesis. Arme got so mad she set the entire kitchen with electric sparks and we ended up with a roasted Elesis sitting on her chair.

I later realized almost everyone is outside. Lass and Arme went upstairs to her room to eat the cherry pie together with the thief, what Sieghart calls ninja boy. I sat on the couch alone and leaned my elbows on my thighs. My hands cupped my own face and sighed. Life was never been this boring. The window is opened behind me and the curtains hanging without making any brisk sway. My eyes went upon the picture frames hanging on the walls. One picture revealed Jin wearing his favorite sweater when he got startled when Amy shoved a santa hat on his head, covering his eyes as the pink-haired _troll _giggled, That was taken last Christmas when we were just hanging on mistle toes and decorations. Another picture frame showed Sieghart dozing off with a tiny bubble sprouting from his nostrils. Elesis stood before him holding a needle and ready to pop the bubble. There's another frame that brought fuzzy feelings inside. Well, it's an image of me. My picture. A guy with orange locks had his back pressed against mine and staring at the camera at the corner of his eye. I found myself blushing at that time. Maybe because this intimidate passion is uhh... seemed to be **distracting **me.

I smiled at the sight of those picture frames. They sure bring back memories. But my memory of, err, _Ryan_ brought chills down my spine. Yeah he is an elf like me, but different elf with affiliations with the Druids. I noticed a lot from him. He somehow catches my attention every single day and he looks back. His emerald gaze filled with yearning passion and affection towards me. Yes, I admit... **I like him**. A lot. But I don't know if this is the right time to express myself.

I placed my hands on the open window as I stood up. The soft breeze brushed against my cheeks as I enjoyed this warm feeling. A chuckle escaped from my lips. Ah the breeze. The fresh air. It relaxes me. It reminds me of my home on Eryuelle Island, the place where I was born and raised.

A pair of green eyes snapped my gaze as I staggered backwards, startled. My chest hurt a little when I saw who it was.

Ryan appeared on the window and... he's been watching me in a daze for seconds!

"Ryan, d-don't scare me like that," I stammered, my body trembling. Ryan gave me his usual blank stare.

"Well yeah, like you've been staring at me for more like two minutes and act innocent," he snorted. He hopped on the window and he landed on his feet. The sight of his... **masculine **posture sent my cheeks going red. The pair of small armor he used to wear on his arms near his muscles are not worn. Even the head accessory on his forehead, making his orange hair untidy with a ponytail at the back. I also noticed he doesn't have his Storm Pike with him.

Everyone else is busy. Lass and Arme sharing one of their romantic moments (and expect an occasional Fire Storm), Amy staying outside with Jin while she practices her violin and the rd-haired fighter to watch her play. Mari staying inside her laboratory and Sieghart sleeping on a bean bag. Sleeping and resting are his main activities. And the two knights staring up at a tree sprouting ripe fruits and Elesis is fussing to get one. I don't know how Ronan can cope up with her. And that makes me alone in this living room, with Ryan.

"So okay," I started, sitting back on the couch. "You finished with your training?"

"I've had **enough **training," he said, resting his arms behind his head. "Besides, it can be a _waste _of time,"

"Oh yeah? Have you ever tried deflecting a swarm of arrows with one swing of your pike?" I dared to ask him. He responded when he turned his head slightly towards me to meet my gaze. "I did that many times, Lire. It's been a lot easier for me to shield myself from those incoming arrows,"

I let out a soft grumble. "And _why _is that?"

"One swing is equal to three arrows. Like you shooting them three times in a row." he said. "I don't run off like a scaredy-cat while being chased by a volley of arrows. That is why I do the special nature shield,"

I didn't say anything for a moment when my eyes went towards two small bowls on the table in front of us. They are covered with lids. I gently lifted up the lid and found fresh strawberries inside. Hmm, they still have the fresh red color, the lovely and delicious scent and the good quality. I lifted the other lid of the smaller bowl and found chocolate sauce. Hmm. It looks thick and... _**tempting**_. I remembered Amy taking a basket of strawberries home and Arme making this chocolate sauce for the vanilla ice cream she bought from a nearby shop where the owner solds sweets and sugar. I guess the ones who last ate these yesterday must have left them and forgot to put them back in the fridge. But the chocolate sauce really **has **that thick texture even though it's left out of the fridge overnight.

I almost forgot how hungry I am. Arme haven't cooked any single meal now that my stomach's begging for food. I have no other choice but to do a little grazing. I took one strawberry on my hand and dipped half the fruit into the tiny bowl of chocolate. I placed the chocolate-soaked fruit on my lips. Mmh. That one taste... _good_. The tip of my tongue licked the sauce when I finally enjoyed the taste of this sweet thingy. I glanced towards Ryan and found him doing the same thing. His eyes are closed as he devoured the taste. I beamed and kept my gaze at him for a couple of seconds. As I looked back, I noticed his emerald gaze looked back at me. But this time they are filled with... something. The emerald orbs suddenly became clear that he's staring _directly _at me at the corner of his eyes. A blush formed on my cheeks with my lips pressed on the strawberry. I took a small bite from the fruit and dipped it on the chocolate sauce again. This time, I tasted the tiny droplets of its juice and the sauce altogether.

I snapped my gaze towards Ryan and he did the same thing again. His emerald gaze had a strange expression while savouring the strawberry's juicy pulp and the chocolate sauce. I decided to ignore him for a moment and have a little piece of heaven.

Then something hit me. I felt something from his gaze. Those emerald orbs... there's something that made me want to stare at them forever. I bit my lower lip in hesitation as I get to a good look at him one last time. Ryan licked some of the sauce from the strawberry pulps, his expression filled with silent passion. He closed his eyes again and reopened them, its gaze staring towards me. The thought of staring at him like a complete idiot does seem like an old dumb idea. But I thought... I can't seem to resist his yet _perverted _stare. He caught my glance as a smirk formed across his lips.

A jolt of surprise startled me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook away the blush on my face. Soon my hands are trembling. My whole body's shaking. Why am I feeling like this? Trembling like a leaf because of a stare. A stare filled with unknowingly passion and... _desire_?

The unexpected turning point went by when this whole distraction thing got the chocolate sauce spilled all over my mouth. I searched for a napkin or a cloth to wipe it clean when I found myself turning my head towards him. His eyes met mine as I stared at them. I realized he was sitting close to me. A blush formed across my face as I can't find the right words. I felt embarrassed with my mouth covered in chocolate and staring at him like this like... some kind of an attraction from a magnet. I moved my free hand to wipe my lips when Ryan pushed it away. I stare at him by surprise when his gaze is fixed towards me.

"Ryan I..."

"Let **me **get rid of it," he offered, leaning towards me. My heart pounded wildly when Ryan had his face inched towards mine. My heart skipped a beat when I felt his tongue brush against my lips. My cheeks turned _completely _red as his hand brushed on my shoulder. My face trembled from his breath when i had the slow urge to give in. I closed my eyes and opened my lips for him. His tongue entered them as we shared an unknowing passionate kiss. My hands rested on his shoulders as my fingers traced themselves on his muscles. Our foreheads are pressed together when he pulled me close to him to deepen this irresistible feeling. His fingers crawled behind my neck as he tasted me.

I pulled myself from him for air. Panting for breath, my gaze went towards him. His strong emerald eyes stared back at me, filled with yearning passion. I licked my lips and moaned.

"Ryan, why did you…"

"You taste so good…" he replied with a smirk. My heart skipped another beat when he kissed me again. I wanted to squirm and pull myself away from him, but he was too strong. I kissed him back when I feel his body pressed against mine. My hands remained on his shoulders as his other hand slowly moved itself to hold my waist. I let out a muffled moan I pulled away. His body felt warm. My cheeks turned flaming red – he has stolen my **first **kiss. It seemed to me that he _loves _me. I gave him a weak smile. "Ryan, I… I don't know what to say," Slowly I'm falling for him. His eyes are full of **love **and passion the moment I stared at them.

"Save it," the druid whispered. "They say sugar is sweet. But for me, there's one thing sweeter than that,"

"Uhmm… chocolate?"

"No, make another guess,"

"Uhh – "

The door slammed itself open. My eyes widened in shock as Jin and Amy stood on the doorstep. Jin's topaz-colored eyes did the same thing. Amy placed her hand on her lips as they suppressed a squeal.

"Oh – my – " she was cut off when she saw my cheeks burning from embarrassment. My body trembled in fear when I caught Ryan's gaze. He seemed to have that same 'half smirk half blank' stare towards those two when Jin mouthed out. "Are two making out or **what**?"

"What does it look like?" Ryan asked him with his head slightly turned. Jin suppressed a grin.

"Ooh I see now~" he controlled himself from laughing when I nudged Ryan. "Ryan..!"

"Yes?" he said teasingly.

"Let's just uhh…" I said awkwardly, my cheeks still remained red from humiliation. "T-take a rest, shall we?" I flashed a nervous grin when his lips formed _another _smirk. He hoisted me up and carried me like a princess. I caught Amy's glance as she giggled and watched us go.

"Hey, those are the strawberries you bought yesterday," Jin pointed at the bowl of left strawberries at the table along with the thick chocolate sauce. Amy grabbed his wrist and dragged them to the couch. "C'mon, let's have a little snack~" she said cheerfully. "I bet Arme put a lot of sugar in this chocolate sauce." She grinned and grabbed a strawberry fruit. She dipped it on the chocolate sauce and popped it on the redhead's mouth, who blushed madly as the pink-haired dancer chuckled.

Oh well, guess they'll be eating them. Let's just hope they'll save some for that other pair of love birds. I'm referring to Arme and Lass if you asked.

"W-what are you doing?" I hesitated when Ryan is carrying me to my room. The only expression I see from his face was a slight naughty smirk.

"Taking you to your room," he told me. "You said you wanna have a rest,"

"Well yeah but…"

He entered inside my room when he put me down. I sighed and stared towards my bed. "Okay, time for a beauty rest," I turned to walk towards my bed when Ryan grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in surprise when he pushed the door closed until I heard a _click_. A small baffled gasp escaped from my lips. He hoisted me up again and carried me towards my bed. He put me down and found myself leaning my back against the wall where I sat upright. I felt his hands tightening their grip on my wrists as his face is inched close to mine. His breath brought shivers down my spine.

"R-Ryan…" I hesitated, my lips quivering. "W-what – " He placed his finger on my lips to interrupt me.

"Relax, Lire," he whispered. "You wanna know why I did that?" I responded with a stiff nod.

"Back when you keep on staring at me and _I_'m looking back, I noticed you're wavering and hiding something from the inside. You know? Your mad blushing proved it,"

"I… I did?"

"Yeah you did," he said. "But when you got your face spilled with chocolate, I have no choice but to lick it off. Really touchy, huh~"

My cheeks grew deeper red. I let out a soft grumble. "Fine, I… I…" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine, giving me a soft and tender kiss. "You deserve a rest," he whispered when he smirked again. "Not without little drops of pleasure,"

I stared at him in surprise. Those eyes… they're filled with beauty and compassion. Soon my eyes saw his charm. Charm I couldn't resist and his unusual perkiness driving me mad. My eyes admired his as I whispered his name. I blushed at the sight of him and hid a weak smile. I closed my eyes as he leaned to kiss me again. It was a soft and tender one as I returned the kiss. I leaned my hands on his chest as he put his arms around me – his arm slung around my waist while the other running his fingers through my hair. The ponytail on my head snapped into half, making my hair fall like ocean waves. He pulled me close to him, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue lick my lips and passing through them. I slipped mine inside his mouth and we engaged into a tongue battle. Ryan let out a grumble when his hand cupped my face. Saliva is oozing on my lips and I gasped. He pulled away to let me breath for a little air. I tasted chocolate and pulps of the strawberry fruit back when I'm returning the favor of slipping my tongue inside. I licked my lips and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms loosened and soon he is taking off the upper armor off his body, including the black singlet. My eyes lost focus from all this lip locking when my vision became clear.

My eyes widened while panting. He was pulling off the small ponytail on his head, making his hair bare and his upper limbs as well. I blushed when he faced me. Oh my… he looks _hot_. He smirked and went towards me, seeing me blushing at him like crazy. He planted a kiss on my nose, staring into my eyes. "_Take it off_," he says. I realized he was staring at my body. I gave in with a stiff nod as I let him undress me. I pulled off the rest of my armor when he threw it off. He slides off my skirt and let it slip off my legs. I felt his lips trace on my neck, kissing it gently. He pulled me into his arms when my lips had contact with his shoulder. My back lay against the soft mattress of my bed as he pressed his half naked body against mine. My arms slung under his underarms, making my fingers touch his shoulders from behind. Ryan's tongue brush against the skin of my neck as I started to moan, soft enough for no one to hear, I bit his shoulder to give him a little of my contribution to this feeling. He nibbled on my ear, preventing myself from squirming. I let out a muffled moan when he simply traced his lips on mine to calm me down.

"Ryan…" I struggled between pants. He pulled away and positioned himself on top of me. We locked gazes onto each other as I sat upright. I haven't got much air to breathe in so he offered to roll himself and lay his back on the bed. My hands leaned on his chest and found myself on top. I panted and begged for oxygen to give me time to breathe. His fingers played with the locks of my hair while I rested my head on his bare chest.

"What's this thing you call sweeter than chocolate?" I whispered. His lips formed a smirk as he wound his fingers in my hair.

"_You _said chocolate," he corrected. "I asked you one thing sweeter than any of those sugar-contained products,"

"Well I give up," I surrendered from his challenge question. "Just tell me,"

"The answer's obvious," he responded with a smirk as he leaned close to my lips. "Love is, and love doesn't become sweet without the taste of your lips," I gave him a patronized stare as he chuckled. "That's how I call it, Lire, I have guts you know,"

I rolled my eyes and let him cuddle me. Ryan pulled my head towards him to give me another kiss. His hand slithered on my back like a snake as he pulled me close. My fingers caressed his bare chest like sacred. He sat up and placed me lying on my back once again. My lips are oozing strings of saliva when Ryan confiscated his pants. He slid off the lower cloak that covered his pants and he proceeded to shake off his pants. He took off his last clothing and smirked towards me. His lips traced on my nipples as he licked it in a circular motion. I broke into muffled moans when his other hand clenched the other. He did the same to the other and placed my hands on his head. I ruffled his hair when I felt his hands crawl on my thighs. He snatched the last clothing that shielded my naked body, slid it off in a slow motion and threw it off. My lips quivered at the sight of my own naked glory and his. I placed my hands on his shoulders just when he's leaning again. My head cascaded down droplets of my sweat from the heat around us.

"You ready, _love_?" he said softly, twining his fingers on mine.

"T-take me, Ryan… I – " He interrupted me when his lips are pressed on mine, startling me. His gaze is filled with unconditional love and desire.

"I've captured your heart for a long time, Lire. I… I just can't help myself from loving you." The druid said solemnly. "Lire, I will swear my whole heart I will love you forever." He cleared his throat with a loving and solemn stare and his hand cupping my face. "You are my first, and **you**'ll be my last," My heart sparkled from his vow and gave him a tearful smile.

"Ryan…" my lips formed a weak grin. "I…" I stammered when I blurted out the words.

"I love you too," I responded, kissing him. I was right. He really _did _love me.

"Now let's finish this," he said as he humped his hips on my body. My legs twined around his abdomen as I moaned in pain. He thrust himself in a slow motion but I never felt it this painful before. My fingers pinched the mattress of the bed, gritting my teeth and grimacing. Tears sprung down my eyes when Ryan froze.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm alright," I nodded reluctantly. Sweat cascaded down my head from the heat. I found myself letting out low moans and whimpering when Ryan muttered a curse under his breath.

"This is the only way to make it better," he said to me as I panted. "And it will hurt like hell,"

"G-go on," I hesitated, my lips shivering. I squeezed my eyes shut to prepare myself. His hands grabbed my legs and pulled it closer to thrust himself hard. I cried out in pain, losing my focus on him grimacing. He didn't want to see me in such pain. He thrust himself into me to and fro until pleasure replaced my pain. Ryan continued doing his thing while I just lay my back on my bed moaning in pleasure. There are still traces of pain when it returned.

"Ryan I-I'm…" Strings of saliva oozed out of my mouth.

"I'm on it," he winced, reaching for the climax until I can't stand it anymore.

He gave his one last hard thrust and finally pulled out. My head hit the pillow, gasping for breath. Ryan soaked in his own sweat when his lips formed the same smirk. I simply responded to him with a weak smile as I closed my eyes, for my body screamed for rest.

"How are you feeling?" he panted, setting me on his chest to give me enough air to breathe. I didn't have to answer from all these shortage of breathing. Ryan smiled and put his arms around me for comfort. "Like I said, you deserve a rest," he planted a kiss on my forehead while I pecked him on the nose. I rested my head on his bare chest and whispered "I love you" silently. I saw his hand holding a strawberry on his palm. I blinked in surprise and stare towards him. "Ryan, you – "

He chuckled and smirked. "Why not have a little treat before we rest?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Sure~ if you say so,"

He popped the fruit on his mouth and I placed my lips on the small space for me to bite. My teeth dug on the skin of the fruit when I tasted the pulpy sap on my tongue. Ryan had his arms resting behind his head, my hands rested on his chest and doing the same thing. We together sipped on the strawberry juice when our teeth split the fruit into two. I gulped it down my throat and giggled. Ryan eyed the tiny droplets of strawberry juice on my mouth as he leaned close. His tongue brushed on my lips and licks the juice off when I giggled; getting tickled unlike the one he did about the chocolate sauce in my mouth earlier.

"That tickles~" I laughed and pressed my forehead to his. We shared another quick and passionate kiss and I rested my head back on his chest. His fingers wounded on my hair while the other arm grasp my back. It lasted for a moment before I drifted off to sleep.

_I love you._

_I swear my whole heart I will love you._

_You are my first, and you'll be my __**last**__._

* * *

><p>That took me almost the entire day O3O I started this during a late night and using the wee hours of night typing the first paragraphs. But it's a good thing everyone else in the house is asleep otherwise they'll catch me doing this kind of stuff in the laptop XD<p>

I owe extra credit to Kurisuchin Westphalia for the **title** and the ideas of this story. We came up with love scenes that involve fruits and sweet stuff until I picked strawberry and chocolate. Say, dipping a strawberry on chocolate sauce sure looks tasty (mmhh… =w=). Too bad we don't have one today Dx

My second lemon fanfic O.O –faints- This sure looks better than the last one =3= and the last one sucked. If you find this also sucks, I won't mind. There are forms of improvement XP

Please review~


End file.
